


Short temper

by tawnwriter



Category: Achievement Hunter, FAHC AH - Fandom, RT/AH
Genre: FAHC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Jeremy doesn't like it when people make fun of his height. Ryan knows how to calm him down.





	Short temper

"Come here you British piece of shit!"

  
Gavin's banshee scream was clearly audible from the other side of the penthouse, as Jeremy vaulted the coffee table to latch onto the Brit's shirt and bring him to the floor.

  
Gavin never learned. Jeremy was easily the smallest of the crew, but one too many digs from his hometown had left him quickly riled by even the tamest height joke. Most of the crew learned quickly not to make a joke of it, not least after Jeremy managed to beat down Michael of all people.

Gavin, however, did not.

Ryan leant against the door to the living room, mildly amused by the whole thing. Jeremy's anger was loud and explosive, a firework in a small package, but it didn't scare him. Ryan knew Jeremy better than anyone else, and his anger was one of many endearing qualities he adored about his boyfriend.

It was tempting to just let Jeremy take out his anger on the lanky Brit, but they weren't immortal, Gavin was turning an interesting shade of red and Jack was giving him a pointed look that said _it's your problem now_.

Ryan pushed himself off the doorframe and grabbed Jeremy by his jacket, ignoring his angered yell.

"Ryan! Let me at him! I'll snap the bastard like a twig" Jeremy twisted and spun in his grip but Ryan had gotten used to this routine and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Jeremy's yells gradually became indignant grumbles as Ryan entered their room, dropping him on the bed, stifling a laugh at his boyfriends muffled cursing.

"Y'know, Jeremy, you're gonna have to stop strangling Gavin whenever he calls you short"

"I know, but he deserves it!"

"I know he does love, but it gets me in trouble with Jack and she's gonna kill me."

Jeremy let out a snort at that, stretching out on the bed as Ryan settled next to him.

"I'll stop if the ass keeps his mouth shut" he mumbled, curling into Ryan's side.

"It's Gavin. You're asking an impossible feat." Ryan smirked.  
Jeremy laughed, and Ryan knew all the tension was gone.

Everything was back to normal and the penthouse, for the time being, was quiet.


End file.
